wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 ''' ---- The deputy had been feeling ill as of late, and advised that she sleep without her adopted kittens. Fennelkit was upset by this, but knew that Orchidbloom would need her space. She didn't want to catch whatever her adopted mother had, no matter how much she loved her. Orchidbloom had sent out a border patrol, and now sat by herself at the edge of camp, thoughtfully gazing down at her paws.Silverstar' 19:33, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar was very worried about Orchidbloom. He had no idea what she was coming down with, it could be whitecough, which could turn into greencough in the blink of an eye. He didn't want Orchidbloom to get so ill... like Stoneblaze had. So now, he had been on a solo hunting trip, but now was carrying catmint back to camp. Just in case... and it wouldn't hurt at all to have some extra. Meanwhile back in camp, Lavenderkit and Parsleykit played outside the nursery. 21:46, December 29, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Orchidbloom?" Curiously, Risingsun poked his head out of his den, several dried scraps of herbs on his face. "Would you mind coming in my den to lend me a paw? I understand that you're feeling under the weather, but perhaps helping me with my herbs will distract your mind a bit?"'Silverstar' 22:35, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Peridotpaw trained with Ashstorm near the apprentices den. Battle training. Pumpkinkit watched with intense amber eyes, merorizing their every move. Meanwhile, Sparkpaw yanked the old, stinky,~gross, barfed-of bedding out of the nursery. She flicked her ear, now torn. The dawn patrol had incountered a CaveClan one on the border... it didn't go well at all. Jadefield had even been lost in the fight. Those pesky cats claimed that RockClan killed some dumb cat named Oilpelt. Well, RockClan blamed CaveClan for Blizzardheart! She had disappeared and hadn't been seen a days... Hawthornkit lay around camp boredly, while Fennelkit glanced around nervously, worrying for Orchidbloom's sake. Meanwhile the deputy hesitantly agreed to help her Medicine Cat. Slowly, she heaved herself to her paws, marching to his den. Something else glowed in his eyes...he was hiding something, she knew it.'Silverstar' 23:28, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit swatted Lavenderkit in the head with her tail. "Look!" she gasped, pointing with her nose to Hawthornkit, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Let's give him a surprise!" Parsleykit squealed quietly and began to stalk quietly towards him. Lavenderkit watched with a frown. Did she mean the nice surprise or mean surprise? Meanwhile, Creekstar returned to camp with the catmint clamped tightly in his jaws. 00:06, December 30, 2016 (UTC) The little charcoal tomkit remain where he lay, idly glancing around at the clouds and passing birds in the sky.---- "...is something wrong, Risingsun?" Orchidbloom asked after a long moment of silence, blinking in confusion. The medicine cat hesitated before speaking what was on his mind.'Silverstar' 16:59, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Parsleykit wiggled then sprang on top of Hawthornkit with a playful growl, Lavenderkit watched looking horrified for some reason. Meanwhile, Creekstar spotted Fennelkit and padded over, setting the catmint down. "Hey, Fennelkit. How are you feeling?" he asked, anxiously. 17:07, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Hawthornkit, extremely surprised, let out a screech that sounded like he was dying. And then, he went limp, like some pathetic prey animal.---- Fennelkkit gave a small shrug. "Ok, I guess. Is Orchidbloom ok?"---- Orchidbloom, shocked, awkwardly staggered away from Risingsun.'Silverstar' 01:27, January 29, 2017 (UTC) "Aha! I caught him! I'll show my kill to the Clans, then feed him to the Elders!" Parsleykit said, not looking at all surprised at Hawthornkit's reaction, and she just smacked him in the face with her paw. "Dumb prey!" Lavenderkit watched, looking horrified. "He sounded like he's hurt." Creekstar ripped his eyes away from Fennelkit and scanned the camp anxiously. "I don't know. I think so. She was fine when I left, she wasn't that sick, shee couldn't have gotten sick that fast..." he said, starting to pace. ''But Stoneblaze did. She was fine when I left that day but she was gone when I came back. '' 01:55, January 29, 2017 (UTC) The little tomkit remained limp, continuing to play dead. Maybe they'd just think he's dead, and wander off like nothing happened?---- Fennelkit frowned, leaning against her father with a heavy sigh. "I hope she's ok."'Silverstar' 03:07, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Parsleykit seemed to get a bit annoyed that her smacking got no reaction. "Ooh, Parsleykit, I think you my have really killed him," Lavenderkit said, frozen in place. Oh no. They'd be murders, exiled from the Clan, forced to live as shaggy rogues. "Psst, I didn't really, I think," Parsleykit said. Pumpkinkit noticed the other kits were smacking Hawthornkit and stomped over. "Hey, there... what's go'in on?" she asked, unsheathing her claws and smiling. Creekstar stopped pacing, then leaned down to nuzzle Fennelkit. "It's okay. I'm sure she's fine. I'll check on her, and bring Risingsun the catmint. She's in the medicine den still?" 14:06, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Hawthornkit remained limp, his tongue sticking out like some pathetic piece of roadkill.---- Fennelkit let out a soft purr at her father's touch. "Yeah, I think she still is."'Silverstar' 22:42, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Rah!" Pumpkinkit snarled and threw herself on top of a startled Parsleykit, smacking her face. ---- Creekstar nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he mewed before heading to the medicine den with catmint. "Can I come in?" he asked, voice muffled. 22:55, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Curious, Eclipsekit peered out of his nest, wondering why there was a bunch of noise. "What's going on?" The tomkit squeaked, almost excitedly.---- Fennelkit returned the nod, watching her father leave.---- Risingsun glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, you can come in."'Silverstar' 22:59, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Uhhhhhaahhh...!" Lavenderkit whimpered, watching her pal being beaten to the ground. "Why are you attacking my brother!?" Pumpkinkit screamed. "Never do it again!" she hollard, still smacking Parsleykit, who was trying to cover her face with her paws. Sparkpaw lifted her head from dozing and glared at the kits. They were so annoying. Creekstar entered the den, dropping the herbs at Risingsun's paws. "I got these for you," he nodded at the tasty plants. He padded over to Orchidbloom, giving her ear a nuzzle. "How are you?" 23:20, February 26, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, a fight!" Eclipsekit let out a squeal of excitement, clambering out of his nest to bounce up and down, while Hawthornkit continued to play dead. He was such a pathetic creature.---- "Thank you," Risingsun moved to his stores to leave the couple in peace, while he put the herbs away. Orchidbloom let out a soft purr in response. "I'm...alright." The deputy responded hesitantly. "How about you?"'Silverstar' 00:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Stop slapping me!" Parsleykit whined. Anger bubbled up in her and she threw Pumpkinkit off. Pumpkinkit landed on her side, dazed, before leaping back to her paws. The two she-cats circled each other, tesion sparking in the air. --- Lavenderkit winced and slinked over to Hawthornkit, giving him a soft poke. Was he d-dead? --- "That's good.. I'm fine," Creekstar meowed, relieved. 01:39, February 27, 2017 (UTC) There was still fighting, and therefore, this so-called "Hawthornkit" was unavailable. He'd make a horrible warrior for sure.---- Orchidbloom nodded slowly in response. "That's good, that's good...." She hadn't been bothered by Thunderblaze in a while, so that made it all even better. "Leader-y things going well?"'Silverstar' 01:43, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Lavenderkit frowned. She turned to her brother. "Is he okay? Should I get Risingsun?" ---- "Okay, break it up you fools." Sparkpaw stomped across the clearing and glared at the squabbling she-cats. "But she was hurting Hawthornkit!" Pumpkinkit growled, still eyeing Parsleykit angerily. "I was just trying to play!" ---- Creekstar purred. "Yeah, everything's been going great." What made everything better was that there had been no sign of Violetpetal; which was a huge relief. He for sure thought she was going to be lurking around, trying to murder his family. 01:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Curious, Eclipsekit crept forward and prodded Hawthornkit's nose. "I think he fainted from fright." The little pointed tomkit gave a small shrug.---- A small smile crept onto Orchidbloom's features. "That's good to hear, it sure sound stressful. That's the fun part about just being deputy." She stuck her tongue out playfully.'Silverstar' 01:59, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "I don't care what happened, just shut up," Sparkpaw growled. "Fine," both she-cats said at the same time, glares locked. --- "Oh. I think that's bad? Don't we need to throw water of something in order to wake him?" Lavenderkit asked, anxiously looking around for a puddle. ---- "How's being deputy been?" Creekstar asked, feeling relaxed yet still anxious. 02:05, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Eclipsekit shrugged. "Eh, maybe he just needs sleep?" Just as he said that, Hawthornkit popped up and ran out of the nursery before anyone could attack him again.---- "Fun, I suppose. Still a lot of work, but I like being kept busy."'Silverstar' 02:10, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, I guess he's okay," Lavenderkit mewed, sounding happier. Sparkpaw trotted away with her tail held high. Pumpkinkit gave Parsleykiy one last nasty look before hurrying after Hawthornkit. Parsleykit hopped over to her friend. "Can you believe that? I totally did nothing wrong." ---- "Great!" Creekstar purred. "Are you busy right now?" he asked, glancing around the den. 02:18, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Eclipsekit nodded. "Yeah, guess he's not dead after all."---- Orchidbloom gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Patrols are already out, and I'm finished with helping Risingsun. Kits don't seem to need me...I think I'm free."'Silverstar' 02:22, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "I guess not," Lavenderkit shrugged. Hollymask padded over, her fur ruffled. "Who's fighting?" she demanded sleepily. ---- "Would you care to go hunting? Maybe in the river so you can save me from drowning? I'm a really good swimmer." 02:26, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Eclipsekit looked up at the sleepy she-cat. "Hawthornkit and Parsleykit, and then Pumpkinkit as well. Except, Hawthornkit died for a bit, but then he came back and ran away."---- Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Aww, you want me to save you?" She walked a distance away, glancing back at her mate. "Hm, we'll have to see about the whole 'saving part'."'Silverstar' 02:30, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, well that's nice," Hollymask yawned. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," she added nuzzling both kits ears. --- Creekstar bounded after Orchidbloom, paws light. He spotted Fennelkit and stopped to tell her he and Orchidbloom were going hunting. 02:34, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Awww, mom, you're getting your she-cat cooties all over me!" Eclipsekit squeaked in complaint.---- Fennelkit nodded slowly, watching as her father left camp with Orchidbloom. Swimming didn't sound very fun, she didn't understand why Orchidbloom loved it so much.'Silverstar' 02:36, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hollymask let out an amused mrrow before leaving the den. She padded towards the medicine den to pay Risingsun a visit. "Knock, knock." --- Creekstar skipped through the grass like a kit, heading for the river, stopping every now and then to try batting a beetle. 02:40, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Risingsun turned around, worried that someone was injured. But the Medicine Cat's features quickly softened at the sight of Hollymask, and he let out a warm purr. "How're things in the nursery?"---- Orchidbloom pelted after Creekstar, a mischievous grin on her muzzle. Once he stopped to battle a beetle, she dropped down low, crept up on him, and pounced.'Silverstar' 02:43, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hollymask trotted over and rubbed her muzzle along Risingsun's cheek. "Everything's great! They're getting so big so fast! Before we know it, they'll be moving to the apprentices' den." ---- Creekstar let out a surprised squeak, rolling and batting Orchidbloom playfully. 02:47, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Risingsun let out a soft groan. "Ugh, they make me feel old..." He purred at her touch before glancing down at her and stepping back. "How're things going for you?"---- Orchidbloom nipped at Creekstar gently, her eyes sparking with energy.'Silverstar' 02:49, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "A bit boring. But good. What about you?" Hollymask purred. --- Creekstar struggled to his paws, tripping over himself, silently challenging Orchidbloom to race with a lash of his tail and crouching low. 02:52, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Every day's interesting as a Medicine Cat," Risingsun responded with a small sigh.---- With a playful growl, Orchidbloom charged ahead.'Silverstar' 02:55, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Have you gotten any breaks?" Hollymask asked, sounding concerned. She didn't want him to overwork himself! "Have you had any kits who have an interest in being your apprentice?" --- Creekstar bunched his muscles, then sprang, racing long strides. He was famous for his speed! He could totally win! 03:00, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "No, but there aren't always ill cats." Risingsun pointed out with a small smile. "Of course cats are interested, but that doesn't matter, StarClan selects my successor, not myself."---- Orchidbloom blinked in surprise at his speed, and attempt to push herself harder.'Silverstar' 03:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Oh. Has StarClan said anything?" Hollymask asked. "Maybe one of our kits will be a medicine cat?" she purred at the thought. ---- Creekstar carried on running, slowly to a fast trot when the sparkles of the river came into view, panting heavily. 03:09, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "I wish one of our kits could become Medicine Cat, but I haven't received a sign." The smoke medicine cat frowned. How he'd love it if his son or daughter succeeded his position in the Clan.---- Orchidbloom sauntered after her mate, pricking her ears. "What's wrong, Creekstar? Getting old?" She let out a soft purr, twitching her whiskers in amusement.'Silverstar' 03:13, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hollymask ran her paw along the floor. "Oh well. Maybe they could help you anyway? Just with small things, like picking out old leaves. I'm sure they'd love it." --- Creekstar gave Orchidbloom an amused glare, still panting. "I think I'm dying," he said, before he gave up and plopped down to rest for a minute. 03:18, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "I'm sure they could," Risingsun let out a warm purr at the thought of their kits. "I need to bond with them somehow, right?"---- Orchidbloom swatted at him with her paw gently. "You can't get away from me that easy."'Silverstar' 03:22, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Yes. They can come here whenever you like," Hollymask purred. --- "I think I'm going to drag myself the rest of the way," Creekstar decided, lazily trying to pull himself but failing. "I think I might be stuck." 03:25, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Risingsun's paws twitched in excitement. "Do you think they can come in here tomorrow?"---- "Do I really have to carry you like the kittens in the nursery?" Orchidbloom asked with a small smirk.'Silverstar' 03:28, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Of course! I'll have them go to bed early tonight so they'll have all kinds of energy." --- "No, no. I think I can get up now," Creekstar mumbled, raising to his paws, feeling light-headed. He steaded himself, feeling better. "Okay!" he said, marching onward. 03:32, February 27, 2017 (UTC) "Great, thank you so much." Risingsun purred loudly, gently nuzzling his mate.---- "Don't tempt me to push you in, if you're trying to make up excuses to not swim with me."'Silverstar' 03:35, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hollymask purred, breathing in her mates scent. "I'm going to go let them know," she said stepping back. ---- "Of course I'm not!" Creekstar mewed, breaking into a trot again until he was on the shore of the river. "I think I won," he cooed to himself. He scanned the waters for fish. He still disliked the river but it wasn't as horrible as before. 05:26, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Risingsun smiled. "Good, I can't wait."---- Orchidbloom slowly rolled her sea-blue eyes. "Yes, yes, of course you won." She was used to toms by now, always feed their egos. Slowly, she cast him a side grin. "But can you beat me in swimming?"'Silverstar' 00:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hollymask left the den, waving her tail good-bye and hurried over to the nursery. "Kits! I have news!" ---- Pumpkinkit caught up to Hawthornkit. "Did that creature hurt you?" she fretted, sniffing his pelt for any cuts. ---- Creekstar smiled. "Uh, I think you know the answer to that. You ''are the best swimmer in all the Clans." His ears twitched when a breeze carried a scent towards him. Eclipsekit raised his head before bouncing excitedly. "Oh, oh, are we getting a pet rock?!"---- Hawthornkit shrugged. "I just played dead. I learned it from a stick." He (unfortunately) said this very proudly.---- Orchidbloom let out a warm purr. "And I pride in that." She paused. "...Something wrong?"Silverstar 00:52, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Even better!" Hollymask mewed, waving her tail. "Tomorrow, you're going into the medicine den to help Risingsun with herbs." ---- "Wow. That's really impressive," Pumpkinkit said sarcasticly, looking annoyed. "You're lucky I beat her down for you." ---- "I..." Creekstar trailed off. It couldn't really be, could it? It had been so long... "It's probably nothing." ---- Meanwhile, Creekstar was wrong and Nightshade was padding beyond a hill upwind to the pair. "Ugh, I'm lost again aren't I? I swear this is RockClan territory, it smells like it. Ugh I forgot what it looked - Ow! stupid rabbit hole!" 01:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) No pet rock? Awww. Curiously, Eclipsekit tilted his head as he glanced up at his mother. "Do we get to eat the herbs?"---- Hawthornkit let out a soft snort. "She would've gotten bored after a while, anyways. And if she didn't, it isn't like she would've been capable of killing me with some slaps."---- Orchidbloom nodded slowly. "Alright then," she responded over her shoulder as she slipped into the river.Silverstar 01:06, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "No. You could get sick if you ate them," Hollymask mewed briskly. "I'm telling you now so that you aren't running around all night. You need to go to bed early." Lavenderkit glanced excitedly towards the medicine den. Hollymask was going to let them trample around in there tomorrow? That sounded great. "Wait - go to bed early?" she mewed, dismayed. Creekstar followed Orchidbloom in, thoughts clouding his head. What if it really was Nightshade? The whole Clan thought he and the other members of RockClan who disappeared in the storm were dead. After all this time, was it really him? Maybe the air was playing tricks on him. --- Nightshade walked over the hill and stood on the top, outlined by the sun. I look pretty great right now, don't I. Wait are those cats swimming? ''he thought squinting down at the stream. Ew. 01:13, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Ewwwww, only super tiny and super young kits go to bed early!" Eclipsekit whined with a small frown.----Orchidbloom paddled around the stream, glancing over at Creekstar curiously. He still seemed...distant. "I'm not fully believing you on that one, Creekstar, I know you well."'Silverstar' 01:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Lavenderkit murmured agreement with her brother. Hollymask rolled her eyes. "Well, if you go to bed early tonight, you'll get up at the crack of dawn like warriors." ---- Creekstar flicked his ears as he paddled a circle around Orchidbloom. How did she always seem to know when something was wrong? "I thought I smelled Nightshade... but after all this time could it really be him?" 01:21, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Eclipsekit complained with a long groan. "Ugh, fiiiiiine!"---- Orchidbloom tilted her head slowly. "Well, you haven't been able to find his scent in moons, yet you can suddenly recognize it. I don't mean to get your hopes up or anything but..." she hesitated slowly. "...but there's always a chance it could be him."'Silverstar' 01:24, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Lavenderkit ran her tail along the ground. It she could beat the warriors at waking up earliest... She bolted into the nursery and curled up, willing herself to sleep. She wanted to beat them! Maybe she could wake everyone! --- Creekstar stared at the water around him. "Maybe we can check out the area?" --- Nightshade was at the bottom of the hill now, trotting closer to the stream, low to the ground and wary. 01:28, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Eclipsekit sulked over to his nest. Maybe if he just pulled an all-nighter, rather than sleep and wake up early?---- "I'd be fine with that," Orchidbloom responded softly.'Silverstar' 01:33, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Creekstar began to swim to shore when Nightshade burst out of some heather, eyes bright. "Creekfrost! Orchidbloom!" the young tom exclaimed, plunging into the stream and swimming over, wincing at the gross feel of water. Creekstar was stunned to silence, staring at his son. "N-Nightshade! You're back!" he finally managed to stammer. He hadn't been wrong then! It was Nightshade's scent! He swam over, resting his chin on Nightshade head, purring. 01:41, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom blinked in suprise, shocked that the tom had really returned. She had no doubt that he was still alive, but she thought he'd left the Clan to live some place else. "It's good to see you alive and well!"'Silverstar' 01:50, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Hi, Orchidbloom!" Nightshade greeted her, before going back to shore and shaking himself off. "Sorry I just appeared out of no where and flew into the stream. I was just so excited it was you!" he mewed blinking. Creekstar padded out of the water. "That's fine, that's fine..." 01:53, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom slid out of the water as well, shaking her pelt before settling down to wash the water from her fur. She'd probably go for another swim after she sent out the dusk patrols; Nightshade and Creekstar needed to catch up first.'Silverstar' 01:55, February 28, 2017 (UTC) After talking for a few moments, Nightshade decided he was ready to go back to camp. "Are you coming Orchidbloom?" Creekstar asked, glancing over at his mate. 01:58, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, yes, I'm coming." Orchidbloom called after the black tom, rising to her paws before trotting after Creekstar with her tail waving.'Silverstar' 02:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Creekstar led the way into camp, Nightshade following slowly behind. Nightshade stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fennelkit, his eyes wide. 02:03, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Fennelkit was attempting to wrestle a squirrel from the fresh kill pile, to surprise Orchidbloom with a nice meal once she returned to camp. She was pretty proud at how much she had grown, she'd be apprenticed soon! (ithinkineedtoaddhertotheceremonylist)---- Orchidbloom ducked into camp as well, glancing around to make sure the kits she had adopted were causing no trouble. They were all getting pretty big now.'Silverstar' 02:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw sat off to one side of the camp watching Nightshade, she had gotten bigger since she'd last seen her father and lately she'd been trying to spend time with her grandfather - whom had been too busy to even tell her a story. The creamy-white apprentice sat her paw down as she pushed a pebble to roll a few inches. ''Was it really a big deal that Fennelkit was here? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:23, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade blinked. Was he dreaming? He shook his head, when a she-cats head appeared in his head. His daughter. He hadn't stopped thinking about her for a day. He opened his eyes, glancing around wildly until his eyes fell on her creamy pelt. "Mothkit!" he mewed, hurrying over. "You've gotten so big!" Everything else he had been thinking about melted away. "I've missed you so much!" 15:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw glanced up with her silvery-blue eyes into her father's heterochromatic blue and amber ones. "I missed you too, but uh my name is Mothpaw now." She told him sheepishly curling her plumy tail around her now clean paws. The apprentice glanced around camp, her mentor happened to be the quietest one there was. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "That's great!" Nightshade purred, nuzzling Mothpaw's head. "I'm so sorry I missed your ceremony. I promise I'll never disappear again." 15:47, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw pressed against her father's dark pelt, her creamy-white one like the moon to a dark sky compared to Nightshade's black one. "What happened to you exactly?" She asked, pulling back with her ears flattened just a bit. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:51, February 28, 2017 (UTC) (i'm assuming heather and night stayed together during the storm; you can remove this post if not, brams) "Remember that big snowstorm? I went out hunting in it. It was a dumb thing to do. I got lost, but I found Heathersun in it too. I should go get her, I split up with her to hunt," Nightshade mewed in a rush. 17:32, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw nodded. "I think I saw her head into the Warriors den while you were chatting," the apprentice said. Her silvery-blue gaze going to the apprentices den as well. A nap sure did sound pleasing, as it seemed her mentor didn't want to do much. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:37, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade nodded, pelt prickling when he realized how many eyes were on him. He suddenly felt very small around so many cats. He'd been away from the Clan so long, it felt strange. "What's happened while I was away?" 17:43, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Nothing really, Orchidbloom had her litter but they weren't successful." She said sadly. The creamy-white molly glancing towards the queen who was so protective of Fennelkit. "That's why she adopted Fennelkit." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:08, February 28, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, yes, Fennelkit," Nightshade meowed. Okay, so he wasn't crazy. "Was she given a second chance...?" he asked, remembering how Creekfrost had told him how he and Stoneblaze had both been given second chances to live. 20:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw wanted to answer with sarcasm as since Fennelkit had gotten here her grandfather had just forgotten about her, but what could Creekstar say that was his own daughter. "I guess.." she said shrugging before rolled onto her back letting the sun wash over her stomach. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:13, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade nodded. "I should go talk to her since I'm not going crazy. I'll see you later," he murmured, lightly tapping her shoulder with his tail before heading over to Fennelkit. ---- Creekstar meanwhile sat back and watched his two kits. He couldn't believe Nightshade had come back... 20:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) The creamy-white apprentice yawned before she decided to go for a walk. Maybe it'd do her some good. Mothpaw brushed past the dark leader making her way out of the entrance her silvery-blue gaze going to Fennelkit one last time. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over to Mothpaw as she walked by. He'd been meaning to take her hunting to see how well her skills were coming along. He turned to Orchidbloom, murmuring quietly to her. "We can go back to the stream later, I need to see how Mothpaw's training has been doing." he glanced back at Mothpaw."Hey, Mothpaw," he called, rising to his paws. "I've been meaning to take you hunting, to how your skills are, but I haven't gotten a chance. I can take you now, if you're not busy," he mewed, glancing back to Nightshade. They could talk later. He looked busy at the moment anyway. 20:26, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw turned and couldn't help but let a small smile through. "Yeah sure. I've got time." She told the black leader. She turned her gaze from Nightshade and Fennelkit as she walked out of camp with Creekstar. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:35, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Creekstar padded slowly beside Mothpaw. He gazed out at the moor, spotting a few rabbits in the distance. Perfect! "What do you scent?" ---- Snapdragon returned to camp with Hazelriver leading her. She looked distant and ruffled, while Hazelriver looked very pleased. 21:44, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Fennelkit's ears pricked as her brother approached, but flattened as he swerved for some other cat. Did he not care that she had been dead, only to suddenly return? All of those other kits, they had been alive for moons, never to taste the bitter lack of life in StarClan. They had all been given mercy, and she, she hadn't. She had to suffer in StarClan for moons, never smelling the sweet smell of real flowers, seeing the beautiful sunsets in the real world, hearing the voice of her father and family. For moons, never, and she had been scarred for life. Yet she was tossed away after finally returning, like some unwanted old bedding.---- Orchidbloom nodded and cast her mate a sweet smile. "That's fine with me," secretly, she was thankful that they had returned, she was feeling extremely exhausted. They didn't even swim much, why so tired? Then again, she was getting older now.Silverstar 00:33, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Fennelkit! You got a second chance?" Nightshade mewed, sniffing Fennelkit's pelt. She smelled real. "I thought I was seeing things..." 01:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I did." The mottled kitten replied quietly with a small, forced smile.Silverstar 01:28, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "That's great! I'm so happy! -What's wrong?" Nightshade said, bouncing on his paws before frowning and becoming serious, dumbly unaware of the problem. 01:33, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Nothing, nothing's wrong." Her response was silent once more, and she gave a small shrug of her tiny shoulders.Silverstar 01:35, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Come on, Fennelkit. You used to tell me everything! You still can!" Nightshade pushed it. "Did I do something?" 01:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "I said I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Fennelkit repeated before stepping back slowly.Silverstar 01:58, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Okay then..." Nightshade said, his ears flat with dismay. Why was Fennelkit acting so... odd? Did he smell bad or something? "How has everything been going for you?" he asked, glancing around, his eyes bright and hopeful. If Fennelkit got a second chance, then could Stoneblaze gotten a third..? 02:55, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Fine, everything's been fine." The she-kit replied hastily before looking away, as if she was searching for some sort of distraction.Silverstar 02:57, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade scented the air, picking up zero trace of his mothers scent. Disappointed, he asked, "Who's taking care of you now?" 03:01, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Orchidbloom," the response was, once again, quick and to the point, and without making any eye-contact with her brother.Silverstar 03:04, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Oh cool," frustation made Nightshade flick his tail. "Are you busy? I can go..." he glanced over towards Orchidbloom. Maybe she would know what was wrong with Fennelkit. 03:07, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I am busy." Fennelkit narrowed her eyes as she said this, almost in an accusing manner. She then quickly turned tail and marched off. Although now apprentice-aged, the molly was still the size of a kitten.Silverstar 03:09, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade gazed after his sister, feeling a little angry. Why was she being so mean? Wasn't she happy they'd be together again? He slowly padded over to Orchidbloom. "Hi. Are you busy right now?" he asked, frowning. 03:12, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced up at Nightshade tiredly, but slowly shook her head. "No, patrols are all set, so I've nothing to do. What's up?" Was something wrong with Creekstar?Silverstar 03:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade settled next to her. "It's Fennelkit. I don't know why, but I think she's mad at me. I thought she'd be happy to see me again but she just seemed like she wanted to get away from me," he blurted out. Was she sick? Did he do something? 03:17, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom gave a small shrug. "She's a growing she-cat, Nightshade. We're moody." She couldn't help but to give a small twitch of amusement. "Sometimes, the most simple things set us off, and you won't have a clue why."Silverstar 03:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade nodded, feeling better. He remembered he got angry at his apprentice friend Pepperpaw caught more prey then he did, Nightpaw, at the time, wouldn't even look at him. "Oh, that must be it. You're really wise," he gave her a small bow. "So how's everything? Anything happen since I got lost?" 03:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Quite a lot," Orchidbloom said with a small sigh. "Your father's leader, I'm his deputy, and his original deputy, Frostfire, fled the Clan because she was in love with StormClan's deputy. I had a bunch of...personal drama with my former mate, Creekstar was stalked by an obsessive she-cat who took his first life..." She drew in a sharp breath. "Too much happened."Silverstar 03:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nightshade stared at Orchidbloom with huge eyes. Why didn't Creekfr-''star'' mention any of this!? "W-wow... that is a lot.. I've missed a ton!" he wiped the shocked look away from his face. "All fine now though?" 03:35, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded before an almost dreamy look grew on her face. "Oh yes, everything's lovely now. I have the greatest mate, even if I haven't been able to...successfully have kittens of my own. To make up for it, I have a handful of adopted youngsters. We've lost a lot of Queens lately." --''' Silverwhisker''' "Ooh, poor kits!" Nightshade's large ears flattened as he thought of the kits, motherless. He knew how that felt. "At least they've got you," he brightened. "So who's you're new mate?" he asked. 03:43, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom cleared her throat awkwardly. "...I'm not sure as to how you'd respond. Maybe it's best if you find out on your own, rather than having me tell you up-front."Silverstar 03:46, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Okay, cool," Nightshade mewed, flecking his ears. "Anyway, congragulations on becoming deputy!" 03:49, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you." The pale tabby responded in a soft purr before waving the tom off with her tail. "Alright, you best run along now and leave me to my sleep. I'm certain a lot of cats are waiting to catch up with you."Silverstar 03:52, March 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah," Nightshade mewed, getting up. "See you later!" he added over his shoulder, waving his tail before disappearing into the warriors den. --- Lavenderkit squirmed around in her nest, huffing and puffing. She was too excited to sleep! Maybe her noise would annoy someone and she could talk the night away with them. Well, maybe argue. ---- Pumpkinkit batted a feather lazily with her paw, picturing it catching on fire, waving her paws around it, pretending to make the fire dance around. 03:56, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The deputy slowly rested her head on her paws to take a nice cat-nap in a faint patch of sunlight, absorbing whatever warmth she could get.---- Fennelkit continued to sulk in the nursery, ignoring all of the other kits.Silverstar 03:58, March 1, 2017 (UTC) After talking with his friends for a few moments, Nightshade trotted out of the warriors den and headed out of camp to find Heathersun. ---- Sparkpaw lapped her tufty fur watching Peridotpaw from the corner of her eye, who was practicing pouncing. They're assighment was coming up, so they had to get ready. Sparkpaw honestly didn't know what the fuss was about. 14:32, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Mothpaw nodded and took a slight step forward with her left paw lifted off the ground scenting the air. "I smell.." she paused for a minute. Was that rabbit or quail? Taking another step forward she kept walking forward before finally stopping. "Well a bit farther out on the moor there's a ton of quail." She told Creekstar. "But not far from here I smell some rabbit." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:23, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay